Victory Dance
by PaintedClocks
Summary: Mello keeps hearing curses from the other room. What the hell is Matt doing? Read to find out! Better than the summary. Rated T for language and a little sexual content. Just a little. Matt/Mello One shot


**AN: Hey people! Okay be very nice and patient I have never written anything yaoi ever. So I'm a little nervous about how well I can capture a male romance. However this will be mostly humorous :D. Its M/M so enjoy! **

**Victory Dance **

"Go! Go, you little mother fucker!!"

Mello's eyes snapped to the door again, Matt had been yelling curses all fucking afternoon. On top of Matt annoying him, Matt hadn't once watched the surveillance cameras all day. Thus making Mello do it instead. This was not his fucking job dammit. He snapped another piece of chocolate into his mouth letting it melt slowly while he considered going into the living room to kick Matt's sweet ass.

Mmmm... Matt's sweet ass. He shook his head, now was not the time to be daydreaming about his annoying but gorgeous boyfriend.

"Son of a fucking bitch!! Move your ASS!"

Well if Mello was unsure before about kicking his ass before he sure as hell wasn't now. He angrily stood from his chair almost making it topple to the floor. He heavily stomped his way to the living room giving Matt a warning he was coming with his heavy footfalls. He most likely would not be paying attention to that.

"Hell yeah! Suck it bitches!" Mello entered then. He stood in the doorway as Matt sprung from the couch in happiness and proceeded to go into his trademark victory dance. He would thrust his skinny hips forward a few times then proceed to do a little hip twirl with his fists remained in air. Oh yes Mello had seen this spectacle many a time. It was perhaps the only good thing that came out of Matt's video game addiction. He just looked so damn cute...was that the right word? No it was more like alluring. Matt's hips were just so...there are no words.

Matt carried on like this not even noticing the amused German man in the doorway. Mello however did not forget his mission. His eyes glued to his hips again. What was it again? Oh yeah, ass kicking.

"Matt, what the fuck are you doing?" He snapped off another piece of chocolate. Matt stopped his happy dance and twisted his body to Mello. Uh oh he had been caught. Though it wasn't much of a surprise with him yelling and carrying on. Was he supposed to be doing something else? Matt glanced at the game and then back at Mello.

"Uhh, playing Double Dash." Now he just sounded stupid. Mello gave a little nod and stared at his boots for a second then slowly walked back over to Matt and got very close to face. It was a little intimidating, like waiting for the storm to begin when you see the clouds come in. It was only a matter of time. Mello snapped another piece of chocolate into his mouth while he stared down Matt.

"I see, and do you remember what you are SUPPOSED to be doing, hm?" His azure eye were blazing now.

"Most likely watching the surveillance cameras." Mello glared harder at him almost freezing Matt to the spot. Then Mello did something Matt would never see coming. Mello smiled at him slightly then patted him on the head.

"Good boy." This was not normal.

Then Mello moved his head to be pushed up against Matt cheek, lifted a piece of his red hair out the way of the ear and...

" THEN GO DO YOUR FUCKING JOB!" Matt winced at the force of Mello's voice and pulled away from him. He put down the controller and went to the cameras without a word. Mello stood in the living room alone with a victory smirk. His attention was then pulled to the game that Matt was playing. It was on pause. Mello went in front of the screen and then finished off his chocolate bar. What did Matt see in these games? Enough to take attention from me apparently. Mello didn't like that at all. He bet they weren't even that hard or entertaining. Misa Amane could probably beat it. His eyes looked to the abandoned controller on the floor. Just one game. Just to see how dumb and easy they are. Just to prove to Matt that his job and his boyfriend were far more interesting. He could deal with that justification.

He scooped up the controller and plopped onto the old couch. He was on a start screen so proceeded through the various screens. It was some kind of racing game using silly cartoon like characters as partners on a cart racing through crazy worlds, also using various ridiculous weapons. Useful but ridiculous. He got settled with the characters he wanted then started the race.

Matt was bored and annoyed. This was the worst job ever! Who cared about this ditz! She never does anything useful to society. Plus Mello hadn't followed him in here. He shouldn't have to suffer along dammit! He was so close to getting a perfect score on the World Tour race too! Didn't only one guy need to watch this crap?

"Get the FUCK out of my way you ass hat!!

What the fuck was that? Matt thought it was Mello yelling in the living room, and it sounded like he _might _be playing Double Dash. Impossible. Mello hated video games. Loathed them even. He got up from the chair and made his way to the living room. As he stepped into the doorway Mello was off the couch, fists in the air and thrusting his hips forward. Well THAT was a victory dance if he had ever seen one. He raised his eyebrows and his mouth hung open slightly. Mello was playing fucking Double Dash, and enjoying it no less. Shit.

Mello heard a slight gasp and spun his head to the doorway. There was Matt, eyebrows raised and mouth a little agape. Shit. He collected himself and flung the controller away from himself like it was something Near had given him and stood straight up. He couldn't bring himself to look at Matt, his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment.

" ....."

Matt strode over to Mello and roughly took him by the waist and slammed his lips onto the blond bombshell. He crashed their bodies as close as they could get while running his tongue over Mello's bottom lip begging for entrance. Mello melted into him and opened his mouth to him. Their tongues swirled around each other in their own kinda of victory dance. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and twisted his hands into the gamer's hair, moaning as Matt's hands caressed his hips and wandered down to his ass giving it a gentle squeeze. Mello moaned into Matt's mouth making Matt smile. Breathless, Matt pulled away and whispered into Mello's ear.

"Nice victory dance."


End file.
